1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surveillance systems, and particularly to a surveillance system capable of saving power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surveillance devices typically include a video capturing device having functions of auto focusing, auto exposure, and auto white balance, which are activated when the surveillance devices are turned on to ensure surveillance quality. However, one may desire to turn off the functions when the surveillance device monitors a single static scene to save power.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a surveillance system thereof, which can overcome the above-mentioned problem.